


destiny   II

by gongqing



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	destiny   II

虽然发生了上次的事情，但是Arthur和他都默契的假装什么都没有发生，除了让他别再发情期为他守夜这个命令还略显贴心外，对他的使唤一点都没有少。他还是要跑前跑后，累的要死还得去给他洗衣服。

他的命运是保护Arthur成为国王，然后解决他成为国王路上的幺蛾子，而Arthur根本就是幺蛾子本身，他就像一个会发光的靶子，什么事都是针对他来的。Merlin几乎是无时不刻不在盯着Arthur，防止一不小心这位未来伟大的国王就会狗带。

然而生命里充满Arthur的后果就是他发现自己变得越来越在乎他。

那件事情虽然被选择性遗忘，但Merlin不可能让它在心里一点痕迹都没有。毕竟在Arthur床上赤身裸体醒来然后带着满身酸痛溜回自己小屋的是他。

这让他们的关系有点改变，或许吧。至少他学会了在练习魔法的间隙胡思乱想。

最近的Arthur和guinevere走的似乎很近，他隐约记得Arthur和他说过什么gwen是他的守护神。那时候他在心里默默计算自己的发情期根本就没仔细听，但说到底暗中保护Arthur守护他的应该是自己才对，他才是Arthur的守护神。

这个想法萌芽在他心里，让他克制不住的想要和Arthur说明自己才是用魔法守护他的那个，但是他不确定迎接他的是不是死刑。而且，Arthur这种王子，肯定会不止一次的对不止一个人动心。他和姑娘调情，这是正常的。

 

Merlin让自己不去想Arthur的恋爱，但他心里总觉得怪怪的。

显然Arthur也发现了他的古怪，在他第不知道第几次心不在焉的打扫他的桌子的时候，Arthur抓住了他的手——为了阻止他继续把桌子的灰往他的午餐里掸。

“Merlin，你最近又中了什么邪？”

“guinevere.”

“什么？”

“呃，你和gwen进展如何？”

Merlin没有知道自己下意识的已经念出了gwen的名字，只好慌张的自圆其说。反正好在他平常都表现出笨手笨脚，说话不经过大脑，凭Arthur的脑子和对他的不关心估计也不会多想。

然而Merlin判断失误了，Arthur听完这话之后不但没有松开他的手而是用了点力把他拉向自己，最后力气上根本没法和他抗衡的Merlin一个趔趄直接坐在他的腿上。

“......”

突如其来的亲密接触让Merlin发慌，这个季节他们都穿的很少，所以他的屁股可以清楚的感受到Arthur大腿的温度。然而Arthur伸出手搂住了他的腰不让他逃脱，他不明白这个动作的意义，但他的确没有过多挣扎，可能是被吓到了。

Arthur看着Merlin就像一只受惊的兔子一样坐在他的怀里，眼睛瞪大了看着他，还是透着一股傻气。

距离的拉近导致Omega身上的味道也飘进他的鼻子里，似乎Merlin在gaius的教导下有意识的在用东西掩盖自己的味道，但他仍旧能分辨出淡淡草药味下面的丝丝甜味。继而他也想到那天，Merlin在他的怀里。

“Ar......Arthur？”

Merlin不安的动了动，靠的太近了，alpha散发出来的气势让他没法毫无顾忌的喊他菜头。然而Arthur仿佛浑然不自知的样子抓住他另只手，举到唇边吻了吻他的手心。这个动作让Merlin一下子咬到了舌头，这又是什么魔法导致Arthur失心疯了？

“怎么，你很在意guinevere?”

“不.......”

“那你在意我？”

“嗯.......”谁让这是事实呢。

“让你承认吃醋还真是不容易。”

Arthur舔了舔Merlin的手心，但随后又吐了口口水，因为他想起来Merlin刚刚手里抓着抹布。不过这不影响他的好心情，Merlin吃醋的样子可爱极了，足以让他原谅他这几天心不在焉干出的蠢事。

“什么吃醋，我没有，我只是关心一下gwen .......和你.......”

“那你忘记之前的事情了么，嗯？Merlin？”

俯身凑到Merlin的脑后，衣领掩盖着跳动的腺体，在非发情期的时候那里跳动的不算强烈。Arthur嗅了嗅Merlin的味道，然后伸舌头舔了一下，Merlin在他怀里发颤，然后开始用手推他。

“Merlin，你要是推开我跑出去的话那我就喊人把你抓起来。”

“well，这事你又不是第一次干。”

“我很欣赏你的骨气，Merlin。”

Arthur掀开Merlin的衣服摸进去，他也不知道自己为什么遇见Merlin就没法像个规矩的王子那样。Merlin的后背很光滑，但他还是瘦，而且似乎比上次摸起来还瘦。Arthur皱了皱眉，然后分开Merlin的双腿让他跨坐在自己身上。

Merlin不自在的动了动，Arthur在钳制着他，而他内心深处似乎也不是那么想逃离，甚至.......有点期待？

这是在他清醒状态下的吻，Arthur按着他的后脑，掌控着主导权，他的舌头被蛮横的推来搡去根本来不及做任何反应，这可真是Arthur的作风，Merlin在快要窒息前这么想。

Arthur把Merli的衣服推上去，强迫他自己用手抓着，然后开始舔他胸前的红点。

清醒状态下的这一切让他大脑像是嗡的一下炸开，热度让皮肤泛红。信息素的味道在房间里悄悄的交织，其中夹杂着Merlin开始情动的呻吟。Arthur的亲吻越来越用力，在雪白的皮肤上留下不容易消退的痕迹。

Merlin把开始无力的手搭上Arthur的肩头，他开始腿软到只能依靠Arthur。这是Omega在面对alpha时示弱的本能。

“Arthur......”

“别这么喊我，Merlin，你这种腔调太容易让我失控。”

Arthur抱着Merlin的腰把他抬起来，已经被解开腰带的裤子因为这个动作落下来，Merlin把脸埋在他的脖子里，耳朵发红发烫。他不记得上一次是这么样的，是否也这样让人脸红心跳。他宁可他现在是发情期，那样就不用如此清楚的感受到Arthur的手指。

往常都是与剑为伴的手指现在在他的身体里进进出出，还携带一点让人羞怯的水声。Omega的后穴开始分泌出粘液为了交合做准备，这是Merlin第一次意识到Omega的性别有什么用。他知道Arthur灼热的性器已经顶在他腿上很久了，显然他的耐心在一点点消失。但他还是考虑到Omega的生疏，在努力的做好准备不伤害他。

这可不是Arthur平常对他的那样。

“可，可以了，你进来吧.”

说这些话让他舌头打结，他身上的衣服已经被脱的差不多，但是Arthur的却穿的好好的，他往Arthur的怀里缩想尽可能的遮住自己。

Arthur轻笑着夸他这样让人喜欢的多然后毫不犹豫的撞进去，Merlin不客气的咬了一口他的脖子，而后他又意识到自己选的位置地方不对。可很快他就没有思考的时间，Arthur似乎是把用在竞技场上的力气暂时转移到了他身上。

就在Arthur经常坐的位置上，他被折腾的连声音都发不出，最后还是Arthur派人通知gaius说他晚上不回去。

Gaius估计能猜出来又发生了什么。


End file.
